Talk:There's Something in the Sea
Speculation Um...I know I've never spoken up on this wiki before, but for once...I feel its a must. The bit about James Millard Oakes POSSIBLY being the prototype big daddy is PURE speculation, and has no place in an article on a wiki. It doesn't mention anything else about the poster on which he's on either, just thought I'd speak up about this. 03:16, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Speculation I noticed that too. But I believe your speculation is a bit misplaced, don't you think? In order for him to be the first Big Daddy, he would've been mentioned in Dr. Suchong's diaries. Not to mention you don't really explain how he might be the first Big Daddy. A little explanation might be nice to go along with your speculation. The Bioshock game was made in 2007, and this james character in 2009. The creators were not planning on making a prototype big daddy. So, whatever. How to open a box You have to enter the symbols in the second inner square just under the large R. If you get one right you should see the symbol you entered disappear, the R should glow blue, and you should here a series of clicks. Once you have entered them all correctly (in order) then you should see the box change to bring out a speaker. You should then hear Lutwidge's voice. If all of the above happens, then you have opened the box and solved the puzzle. Day 28 Message The message for Day 28 needs to be changed slightly; I have found that it is a poem written by Orrin, and should be read as such: The opener of the way greets, the seeker of the secret. Foolish Percival (the title) Would you know of Rapture? You have sought, but you have not sought deeply. Even as you stood in the ashes of my quest and your hand closed upon the echo of my voice a deeper secret waited, beneath the hollow of your soul. Rapture may lie close to heaven but heaven lies not always in the heights. Look downward angel and find the three fold key with the seven fold lock, But know you this; the path to knowledge is sown with pitfalls. This is Orrin Lutwidge, September 1958. I'm not 100% sure on the line breaks, but I know it is a poetry format that Lewis Carrol has used several times in some of his works. Day 38 The first of the newest puzzles is a memory game. Simply click on the new glowing dot. This can get very tricky after the first 5, so try reviewing where all the lights are before you click on new one. Also, take special note of whether the dots are at the midpoint of a section or if they're on the bottom. I don't remember how many lights I had to get up to in order for the recording to start, but I think 1/3 of the lights were still off.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 69.141.235.158 (talk • ) 06:40, July 25, 2009 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! James Millard Oakes Yello, I can't seem to find the article giving more information about James. Where can I find it ? Thx in advance. Freezing Mike :I don't really think we have an article on him...odd. Feel free to create one if you know anything about him, though! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 00:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) The only information known about him thus far has been revealed in this article. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 00:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Mistakes, Links, and Speculation This article is of course gigantic, and there is much content to keep track of. But lately, there has been an increasing amount of grammatical mistakes, misdirected links, and total speculation. Please be sure that when you are editing, proper grammar and mechanics are used. Minor problems with formatting or internal linking should also be carefully done before saving. If you notice mistakes anywhere in the article, please help by correcting them. Remember, the actual article is not a place to put personal or speculative material. The only content that belongs here is to be from the website the article is about. Would you kindly use the talk page for posting speculation and discussion? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Regarding day Seventy-One's audio I just registered to say that, at least to me, it sounds more like "Apollo" then "the pilot", so I am curious whether someone has information about the audio itself I have just missed, or whether the text on the page is in error. --Rambythezombie 19:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I would like to add that I don't feel justified in just editing it without any kind of input, so I would like a yes or no in if I should change it. --Rambythezombie 02:38, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Cleanup suggestions #ALL speculation and walkthroughs be moved off to a sub-page or sandbox, with a link in the see also section. #ALL quotes be in the original language, without translation notes, and in blockquote tags. #Possibly have a messagebox template for the various types of data entry: Each day would have a short description about the appearance of the room, and then a messagebox for mail, phone messages, etc. Translation notes at the bottom of the entry, delineated from the rest of the section to be clear that they are not part of the website. As of right now, this article, while containing a lot of info, is basically a junk heap. It very badly needs cleanup, and if there's any way to go back over the transcripts and check them, it needs to be done.Glorious CHAOS! 23:06, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :I have another suggestion as well. The system of labeling updates by day number is confusing for keeping track of their chronology. I suggest including the actual date (Day, Month) that each update appeared on the site. In other words, the day headings would look like this: :"Day #: March 3" or for the beginnings of each phase "Phase One (Began ###)" --Gardimuer 17:53, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::In order to make this page easier to navigate I have begun to remove all messages and letters that already appear on a separate character's page. Each message/letter will be replaced with a link to where it can be found.--Gardimuer 16:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I have begun the process of labeling each day update with its calendar date by adding the date to the most recent update. :::Assuming that every update day has been correctly added to this page, we should be able to count back from October 20th and find the exact day that Phase 2 began. However, I doubt that this will be the case. Phase 2 began May 21 (according to the chronological timeline) and there are more than "95" days between then and October 20th. Obviously some days have been skipped. :::Correctly labeling the days may involve cross-checking information with the Chronological Timeline or the Summary of the Teaser Site in a stickied thread on the 2K forums. :::This would take an enormous amount of time and effort. If you have information about the specific date of every update please share it with us!--Gardimuer 01:14, October 21, 2009 (UTC) PUZZLE SOLUTIONS I have moved most of the puzzle solutions to the Puzzle Boxes page. I also removed a section on an example of how to solve the 4x4, which was made redundant by the PDF multiple solution key. >If you are the maker of the removed 4x4 solution section and you want to see it, or any of its accompanying picture links, reinstated; or, if you want to receive credit for the solution/pictures on the Puzzle Boxes page, please contact me. We may be able to work out a compromise.< --Gardimuer 18:13, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Day Ninety-Six The encrypted text in the sand does not decode as "What's taking so long", but instead "Whas taking so long". If we want to fudge the decoding to mean what we think it likely means, then we need to say so. Otherwise we need to be strict and instead give the second instance I'm referencing. Being strict is good in this case because it Is a decryption, and, in changing the outcome, we are giving something that isn't the real decryption. I don't doubt that "What's" is what is inferred, but we should stick with the reality rather than the inference. To do otherwise is to no longer act as a decryptor, whose only aim is to present the exact message given but in a no-longer-encrypted format, but to instead presume to be an author who can revise the text already give. I don't believe we can do this since, for starters, we don't have anywhere near the amount of money necessary in order to make our own rendition of "There's Something in the Sea" in which the code does decrypt as "what's" rather than "whas", plus we are to a certain degree lying when we say that it decrypts as "what's" since it doesn't: it decrypts as "whas" which is something we can understand a young child to say instead of "what's". Thus, by changing the decryption to something other than what it is, we are robbing the character who did the encryption, Meltzer's daughter, of said character's narrative voice; in turn depriving others of a level of appreciation. It is for this reason that I am changing the 'Day Ninety-Six' entry and, whenever I see someone has changed back, will do so again. --Me 00:14, October 24, 2009 (EDT)